


Broken Diary

by Kaisooheart



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaisooheart/pseuds/Kaisooheart
Summary: Kyungsoo loved writing his diaries even the painful ones
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Broken Diary

18,12,2009

Jongin had a dance competition and he win it. he danced so powerfully yet smoothly god i can't help but fall in love with him  ❤️ I'm so proud of him

13,01,2010

Jongin and i celebrated our 16 birthday together i love 13 January i feel like it's our day  💕

14,02,2010

Jongin got a chocolate box from karin and he wants to be her boyfriend

It hurt so fucking much. Why can't he sees me and feels my deep love for him  💔

I have been avoiding him for 3 days now i can't see him happy while I'm burning with my one side love

17,02,2010

Seonho, my history classmates confessed to me today, saying he liked me for a year now. I don't know what to do, i like him but I'm so fucking in love with my stupid best friend

Baekhyun says it's a good chance to move on from Jongin

20,02,2010

Jongin cornered me today he was so frustrated because i avoided him for the past few days

I told him i was busy with my assignments

He said he missed me and that made my heart skip a beat. god i love him so much 💕

25,02,2010

OH MY GOD WE KISSSSSSSSSED 💋

Today is our Friday night

And i told Jongin tomorrow I'm going on a date with Seonho. He got mad saying that Seonho is not good for me and we started to argue and i started to yell and i told him to not stick his nose in my relationship just like how i didn't interfere in his relationship with his girlfriend then the next thing i know is his LIPS on mine.

GOD it was so sweet, I can’t believe my first kiss  💋 is with him I’m so so so happy 

He said he will lock me in his room so i wouldn't go

I LOVE HIM SO MUCH  💓

01,03, 2010

I'm the happiest one on this world 

Jongin broke up with karin and he asked me to date him 

We are going on a date this weekend  💕

03,03,2010

It was the best day of my life 

I had so much fun with my boyfriend 

Yes Jongin now he is my BOYFRIEND

And he kissed me again today and he said he loves me since a long time but he was stupid to realize it. 

And the thought of me dating and being with someone else makes him go crazy 

Ohhh my jealous man. HE LOVES ME  💓

20,04,2010

My mother caught us kissing it's so fucking embarrassing but she was happy for us she said Jongin is a good boy for her baby  💓

12,09,2010

I fought with Jongin today, it's our first fight and it hurts so bad  💔

16,09,2010

It's been 4 days and Jongin didn't talk or call me 

I love him i don't want to lose him  💔

. 

. 

I'm happy now he came an hour ago saying he missed me and he loves me. He said he don’t want us to fight again and if we fought we should not ignore each other because he can't breathe without me  💓💓💓 i want to say how much I love him but he is calling me i should go now

17,09,2010

OH GOD i will mark this day 

Last night when Jongin came to my house apologizing he stayed over as a make up for the last week fight. we were watching a movie and OH MY GOD i don't know how we end up doing what we did!! God I’m blushing 

We made love. It was awkward because it was our first time but i love my man and I'm so happy he is my first time with everything 💓💓 I will pray for us to be together for ever 

13,01,2011

Me and my boyfriend celebrated another birthday together. But this time it's different because we're boyfriends and so much in love 

He is sleeping now in my bed after birthday love making.

With the passage of time Jongin became a beast in bed and i LOVE IT , he ismaking me over the moon with each time we doing it

I'm so lucky to have a perfect boyfriend like him 💓

25,02, 2011

It’s or first year together as boyfriends

And Jongin took me to a fancy hotel his mother reserved it for us 

It was an amazing night I'm over the moon 💓

30,04,2011

My mother is diagnosed with cancer 

Please God protect her for me

01,07,2011

My mother died 

05,07,2011

I hate my father, i hate my father, I HATE MY FATHER 

he came from Canada after hearing about my mother death and he is trying to force me to go and live with him there with his stupid wife 

I hate him so much he left us for years and started a new life away from us. he wants to destroyed my life just like how he did to my mother 

07,07,2011

I can't stop crying 

This morning my father said he will drive me to school but he lied he dragged me to the airport and forced me to get on the plane 

I didn't even said goodbye to Jongin 

God please help me 

16,07,2011

I miss my boyfriend, i don't know how he is doing now, is he hating me because i didn't say goodbye?

Is he in pain like me? is he missing me just like how i miss him ?

I'm so sad and in so much pain i even have been throwing up for a while now 

20,07,2011

I'm pregnant 

28,07,2011

I FUCKING HATE MY FATHER TO THE CORE 

he has been locking me in my room for 8 days saying a whore like me doesn't deserve but to be caged like animals 

And today he took me to a clinic to force me to abort my baby 

The doctor said it's too late to do this because I'm 3 months pregnant 

So he slapped me and locked me again he didn't even bring me any food since afternoon and I'm so hungry and sad 

I miss Jongin and my mother 

11,09,2011

I have a baby girl and i want to be the best dad for her ever if I'm only 17 

20,09,2011

I hate kris he is the son of my father's wife 

He is older than me and he wanted to be my hyung. But his actions says other intentions 

I hate the way he looks at me when i walk he always licks his lips in a disgusting way 

He makes me feel sick

16,10, 2011

I can't believe I'm 6 months now i have only 3 months left to meet my baby girl 

I bought her a dress today 

It's a white dress with strawberry prints and a big red bow it's so cute 

I think Jongin would love it too i miss him so much 

04,11,2011

I'm so sad and i can't stop crying the pain in my heart is indescribable 

Jongin has a new boyfriend 

How i know? 

I saw one of my old school friends who moved to Canada too 

He said Jongin now is good and happy with taemin his new boyfriend 

How could he moved on so easily like that? 

Did he really loved me? 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

01,06, 2012 

Hello my dear diary 

It’s been 8 months since i wrote in you

I don't know how to tell you what happened with me.

the past 8 months I was so miserable, i have been through a rough times 

It was after my father and his wife went on trip for a week 

Kris took the chance that there was no one home so on November 15th he entered my room and he..... He ra.... God i don't know how to say it without reliving the pain 

That bastard forced himself on me 

HE RAPED ME 

i tried to push him away and run but he was much stronger he hit me and tore my clothes off.... 

I kicked him but he pushed me and i fall on my stomach that was carrying my baby 

GOD i was in so much pain and i couldn't move 

He fixed me on the floor and raped me

I woke up in hospital and all i felt is empty so empty 

I touched my stomach and it was flat 

I heard my father voice saying something but nothing was clear 

I wanted to ask him why he is here? why my stomach is empty?but i couldn't find my voice 

Then the doctor came 

And that's when i knew that i lost my baby girl. the fruit of my love for Jongin 

" I'm sorry kyungsoo when the neighbors brought you here the baby was already dead there was so much damage we couldn't do anything" these were the doctor words that broke me down and i will never heal from this lost 

When the neighbors heard my screams they called the police but that bastard was already finished and gone when they arrived. they brought me to the hospital and they called my father 

I was in a coma for over a week back then. 

I have been going to a therapist for a 7 months now, it helps a lot to lessen the pain but it doesn't heal my scars 

My father divorced his wife and he is staying by my side now

He changed a lot with me for better but i think it's too late now that i lost many loved ones because of him.

2025 

" Mr Do is broken diary a fiction or it's a true story?" the host asked

kyungsoo smiled and said " it’s fiction" 

" but it was written in a different formatting i can feel how true this story is” 

" thank you for the compliment, i intentionally wanted to write it in this way to be more convincing and what you just said assured me that I succeed to get to that point “

" you absolutely did Mr Do. I’m so happy to have this interview with a great writer like you “ 

“ Thank you so much. I'm the one who should thank you for interviewing me in your amazing show “

Kyungsoo exited the studio, his new book in his right hand, he went to his car and got inside it. he stared at the book in his hand 

" THE BROKEN DIARY "

His life story, after that incident he started to write stories, he wrote many successful stories the past 13 years 

And this one is his last one

His life story mixed with a little bit of fiction

He changed a big part of his life story because he doesn't want anyone to know about it especially Jongin.

Kyungsoo drove his car then he stopped at a school gate

He smiled when a little girl opened the door

" hi sweet strawberry" he greeted his 13 years old daughter

" hi papa" she said with a beautiful smile that reminds him of Jongin

He still can't believe he and his daughter survived that awful day

His poor baby girl who was born 2 months earlier stayed in the preterm infants for 40 days

But she was strong enough to stay alive and light up his life with her beautiful face

Jongin who is now 31 years old and a well known lawyer, was staring at the picture of his ex boyfriend that was showing on the TV

For the past few years he heard a lot about how a successful writer kyungsoo became

He sighed and turned off the TV then he went to his bedroom, his husband was in bed a book in his hand and a frow on his face

He closed the book when he saw Jongin

" did you read this book" said taemin

" no, what is it about"

His husband gave him the book and said " read it and we will talk about it later"

Jongin looked at the title

" the broken diary " by DO Kyungsoo

He swallowed and started to read it

He finished the book in two days and the first thing he did was searching for kyungsoo address

But kyungsoo wasn't living in Korean so he needs to search for him in Canada

It hurt so much to know he was almost a father for a baby with the love of his life

Yes kyungsoo was/is the love of his life he never forget or stop loving him even though he would feel a deep pain in his heart when ever he remembers how kyungsoo left him without saying a word he just woke up to kyungsoo disappeared like a thin air

But now he understands everything and he needs to find kyungsoo

.

.

.

It took Jongin a year to find where kyungsoo was living

He flighted to Canada as soon as his secretary handed him the address

Kyungsoo was living in a small apartment in the middle of Toronto

Jongin was nervous when he knocked on apartment number 88

a little teenage girl opened the door

“ ahhh... is this Mr Do kyungsoo apartment? “ Jongin asked nervously 

“ yes , but papa isn’t here “ she answered 

Jongin was about to ask her something when he heard something fall on the floor 

He turned to his right and he saw kyungsoo with widened eyes his face was mixed between surprised and terrified. God he changed so much but he still beautiful as ever 

“ what are you doing here “ kyungsoo asked with a rough tone 

Jongin swallowed hard he can’t believe he is standing in front of his ex boyfriend but his forever lover and the owner of his heart.

“ i was looking for you over a year now “ said Jongin in a shaking voice 

“What do you want ? “

“ We need to talk “

“ There’s nothing to talk about , go back to your husband “

“ No, we need to talk about this “ Jongin waved the book he was holding 

“ I need explanations , why you didn’t contact me and tell me you were pregnant , i would do anything to protect you and prevent that miscarriage fr... “ 

he stopped when Kyungsoo eyes widened again and he rushed to the girl who was standing in the door way that Jongin forgot about her the moment he saw his ex 

“ daisy go inside. now “ he said to the confused girl he bushed her gently inside and closed the door 

“ Jongin go back to your home because I don’t have any explanations “ said kyungsoo coldly but his heart was beating madly inside his rib cage when he pronounced Jongin name loudly 

Jongin stared at the closed door then he looked at kyungsoo and asked him

“ who is this girl? “

“ Non of your business, go back from where you came “

“ how old is she ?“ Jongin asked again 

They stared at each other for a minute 

“ 14 “ answered kyungsoo 

Jongin gasped 

“ but ... but you ....” he was confused he looked at kyungsoo and then at the book in confusion 

“ that part was fiction , I changed it because I didn’t want you to know. But I guess fate has another say in this “ said kyungsoo he paused then continued

“ this girl is my daughter. only mine. no one has the right to be in her life but me “

Jongin stayed sceilent he was so shocked and speechless 

“ you moved on after what , a 3 or4 months from my leaving . you didn’t even look for me you just looked for a new boyfriend and lived a happily ever after.

I tried to tell you twice, but seeing you having a great and happy relationship that turned into marriage stopped me form step in , you got a husband and you will get children next. But I got nothing but my daughter. And I don’t want anything but her “

“ please go back to your husband and don’t show up here ever again “ kyungsoo said and then he entered his apartment leaving Jongin alone in the cold hallway.

When kyungsoo entered .his daughter was standing in the middle of the setting room 

“ who’s this man papa ? “ she asked him 

“ old friend “

“ is he my other dad ? “ she asked in low tone 

Kyungsoo looked at his teenage girl sad face “ I’m your only dad sweet strawberry. Ok?”

She just nodded and went back to her room 

After 2 days kyungsoo couldn’t stop thinking about his daughter sad look while asking about her other dad. he is selfish he know that, and this is unfair to his daughter, buthe don’t want anyone to take his daughter away from him she is his whole life . He started to regret publishing that Diary

He entered his daughter room she was studying on her desk 

“ I brought you an orange juice “ 

“ Thanks papa “ she thanked him and kissed his cheek 

He smiled and took her hand in his 

“ you know I love more than anything in this world right ? “

She nodded 

He took a deep breath and said 

“ that man who came two days ago, was my ex boyfriend.....your other dad “

Her eyes widened and they filled with tears 

He hugged her and apologized 

“ forgive me my baby, I’m sorry i was selfish to keep you just for myself “ 

“ Don’t say that papa you did everything for me “

They stayed embracing each other for awhile then daisy said 

“ can i see him , I just want to know him , but if you don’t agree it’s ok “ 

“ i ... I won’t prevent you, but I don’t know if he wants to know you as well or not “

“ can we give it a try in Christmas “Christmas is in 3 weeks 

“ Yeah “ said kyungsoo with a shaking voice 

.

.

.

A week later kyungsoo apartment door was knocking 

When he opened the door his breath hitched 

Jongin was standing there on his door step again 

“ I want to see my daughter “ said Jongin with a frim voice 

Kyungsoo opened the door wider and let him in 

Jongin didn’t move at first but then he went in.

“ have a seat. I will call her “ said kyungsoo and went to one of the rooms

After 3 minutes the door opened loudly and there, there was his daughter rushing out to the setting room to see him , she was smiling beautifully. her eyes were shining, her eyes are just like kyungsoo wide and beautiful 

“hi I’m daisy “ she said 

“ i.... I’m Jongin , kim Jongin “

he said and extend his hand to shake hands with her but she just rushed and embraced him. he was taken aback but then he embraced her too tightly his heart filled with warm feelings and his eyes filled with warm tears.

Jongin stayed in Canada for more two weeks he spent the holidays and New Year with his daughter they talked a lot trying to get to know about each other .

They promised each other to call every day , Jongin make it a habit to visit her once a month, then she stayed with himfor 3 weeks in summer vacation.

And that’s how Jongin and his daughter spent the year , now it's Christmas time again 

Daisy promised to spend it with him this time too.

She will come along with kyungsoo and jongin went to picked them up from the airport 

Kyungsoo thanked him and said 

“ thank you but I will take a taxi to my hotel “ 

“ no. you guys will stay at my place “ 

“ thank you so much for the offer but I already reserved my room and I don’t want to trouble you with your husband “ 

“ my house is big and full with empty rooms , and for my husband, don’t worry we actuallyfinalised our divorce paper two weeks ago “

Kyungsoo glued in his place surprising from the information and from the happy feeling that spread in his body 

They spent a warm Christmas night, they drunk hot chocolate while watching the snow falling .

“ since princess daisy is sleeping, you don’t mind having a shot with me? “ said Jongin waving the champagne bottle 

“I don’t mind “ said kyungsoo with a tender smile 

They stayed in a comfortable silent for a couple minutes 

Then jongin started to talk in a low voice 

“ I’m sorry for what had you been through kyungsoo “

Kyungsoo looked at him in surprised 

“ every time I remember you and my daughter got hurt and I wasn’t there to protect you, I feel useless “

“ it’s ok we’re ok now , it was a hard time but we got over it “ said kyungsoo 

They stayed silent again 

“ I still love you kyungsoo, I never stopped “ 

Kyungsoo gasped “ I think you’re drunk now you should go to bed “

“ I just took one sip from my champagne I’m not drunk . I’m so aware of what I’m saying kyungsoo “ saidJongin with a frown 

“ You replaced me easily Jongin “ kyungsoo answered with a blaming tone

“ I didn't, i was happy with taemin. but you were always there in my heart no one could EVER took your place or erase my love for you “ 

" it's useless now, it's been 14 years “ kyungsoo said looking down 

“ It’s not useless nor too late if you still love me too “

“ I still do “ answered kyungsoo with a low and sad voice 

“ Then let's give us another chance, let's relive our beautiful love kyungsoo. Don’t you remember how It was so beautiful and deep? “ asked Jongin and he moved closer to kyungsoo " I want those days back “ he whispered these words in kyungsoo face.

he was so close to kyungsoo face who closed his eyes and felt Jongin lips caressed his  ، then they were kissing a desperate kiss filled with deep longing

" please give us a chance" said Jongin after he pulled back from the kiss

Kyungsoo looked in Jongin eyes and he nodded with a smile then he kissed Jongin again

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo woke up to the light of the sun that was shining brightly inside Jongin bedroom

Last night was so beautiful, he and Jongin decided to revive their love

They kissed passionately whispering promises and then they ended up in Jongin bedroom making love for the first time after almost 15 years of separation.

People may think it's so fast and rushed to take this step but they believed they already wasted a lot of time away from each other .

On 13 January they celebrated their 33 year old birthday together and they told their daughter they're now boyfriends again 

She cried in happiness because finally she cancall themselves a family 

After the Christmas and new year break kyungsoo and daisy went back to Canada and after daisy ended her 8th grade  she and kyungsoo moved back to Korea for good 

After another year kyungsoo and Jongin got married and after nine months of the marriage they welcomed their second child. 

Baby boy jongsoo. 

.

.

.

.

.

" they are coming" said jongsoo who was now 11 years old, to his papa and stood beside him 

He and kyungsoo looked with a happy smile at the big door being opened revealing Jongin holding daisy’s hand and walking her down the altar to handed her to her husband 

Kyungsoo eyes filled with happy and proud tears. his 28 years old daughter is now a bride with a beautiful white dress being handed to her husband by her father 

Jongin stood in front of his son in law. he kissed his daughter hands before handing her to her man. she sniffed and said 

" i love you so much dad" 

" i love you too my beautiful princess" answered Jongin with a proud smile and teary eyes 

Then he went to stood beside kyungsoo and his son

He kissed kyungsoo lips and hold his hand tightly 

While they were watching their daughter marrying.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so thankful if you make it till here. 
> 
> The story idea inspired by the fic  
> " fiction?"  
> By B3low_1t 
> 
> I hope you like it
> 
> And please forgive my grammar mistakes. English is not my first language  
> 💖😍


End file.
